Mr. Pickels
Mr. Pickels is one of the main characters in Happy Tree Friends. He's Lammy's debatably imaginary (villainous) friend, and they are never seen separated. He's a pickle and the only non-animal main character in the show. Character Bio As seen in his debut episode, A Bit of a Pickle, he is one of the characters to kill other Happy Tree Friends on purpose, which is considered arguable, since he might be imaginary. He seems to like tea parties, and was seen having one with Lammy in the beginning of A Bit of a Pickle. Mr. Pickels (in Lammy's imagination possibly, as he often appears as a normal pickle) wears a top hat and he has a moustache, like Mouse Ka-Boom. Many fans believe that Mr. Pickels is the representation of a repressed dark half of Lammy, similar to Flippy's "flipped out" state. Although he is similar to Flippy, the difference is that Mr. Pickels presents a new opportunity for the show to set up unique scenarios, assuming Lammy is a schizophrenic, where one character is blamed for another's actions, leading to some awkward results. Mr. Pickels could also be jealous of other people around Lammy, and thus hate on them, since he would want all of her attention to himself rather than let her have real friends. After he kills someone, he goes back to his normal pickle form, which gets Lammy framed. He is also an antagonist of the series, who murders people (such as Petunia). Lumpy thought Lammy had murdered Flaky when it was really Mr. Pickels. He is one of the most violent characters in the series (along with Flippy, Tiger General, and The Ants). For now, Mr. Pickels is the only non-animal character in the show. It's possible that more of his kind may appear in the future, especially considering Lammy's possible schizophrenia. If Mr. Pickels is a living creature, he and Lammy seem to have a relationship similar to that of Lifty and Shifty as though they are usually shown to be very close and never seen without each other but Mr. Pickels always frames Lammy for his murders (or at least never reveals himself when she's blamed) and Lammy also never even hesitates to throw the blame on him. This shows that, when it comes down to it, they both care more about themselves than each other. Mr. Pickels' Episodes Starring Roles #A Bit of a Pickle #Royal Flush Featuring Roles #TBA Appearance Roles #The Chokes on You #All In Vein #You're Kraken Me Up #All Work and No Play #Spare Tire Fates Deaths #All In Vein: His head was bitten off by Lumpy (debatable as it is never explicitly shown to be his head) #Breaking Wind: He is either killed by Splendid's gas or by Petunia setting the world on fire. (debatable) Injuries #N/A Number of Kills Trivia *Mr. Pickels is the first, and so far the only, fruit character in the whole series. (Although he is often mistook as a vegetable, scientifically, he is considered a fruit.) *It can be presumed that Mr. Pickels is just a figment of Lammy's imagination and that Lammy is killing everyone herself. However, if Mr. Pickels isn't a living creature, it is unknown how an "ordinary pickle" can suddenly move to different spots. *In Royal Flush, he has killed Flaky single-handedly by impaling her on a plunger and flushing her corpse down the toilet without the presence of Lammy. This further indicates the possibility that he is a living creature after all. *His most frequent victim is Flaky. *He, Lammy, and Truffles are the only character who has not served as a first victim to anyone. In all cases, this is because of their late arrival. **The only way this can change is if Truffles kills him in a future episode. *He and Lammy are the only main characters who have not appeared in the TV series. *Having a top hat and mustache makes Mr. Pickels bear a slight resemblance to Jack the Ripper. *Mr. Pickels may be based off Mr. Potato Head, from the movie Toy Story. *Mr. Pickels may be a reference to Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo on South Park, also an (ostensibly) imaginary character; his shape is even very similar. He may also be a nod to Mr. Hat, an inanimate puppet who has been seen to be able to move even when not being controlled by Mr. Garrison. *Lammy and Mr. Pickels' actions may be a reference to Kid vs. Kat since Lammy is always being blamed on what Mr. Pickels does, Similarly how Coop was blamed on for Kat's actions. *Mr. Pickels' hat and mustache may be a reference to him being a villain. A handlebar mustache and a top hat is what a classic "dastardly villain" uses. *Lammy is the only female that hasn't been killed by Mr. Pickels, for obvious reasons. *It is possible that Mr. Pickels kills others because he believes he is being replaced by them. *Lumpy is the first and so far only character to kill Mr. Pickels. (All In Vein) *Mr Pickels is one of the nine characters to have more kills than deaths. The other eight are Lumpy, Splendid, Flippy, Pop, Nutty, Lammy, Mole, and (debatably) Cro-Marmot. *Mr. Pickels is one of two characters to have a moustache. The other is Mouse Ka-Boom from Ka-Pow!. *It would seem that Mr. Pickels only comes to life in episodes that star (or possibly feature) Lammy. He is inanimate in all his appearance roles. *In the episode All In Vein, Mr. Pickels' dead body was laying next to a dead animals bin. This might be evidence that further proves that Mr. Pickels is indeed, a living creature. *Mr. Pickels is the only main character without any known acts of stupidity. *He has only one death, the least out of any character (and even so it is debatable) See Also *Lammy *Vote or Die Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Objects Category:Duo Characters Category:Mute Characters Category:Characters who rarely die Category:Invertebrates Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Characters with High Intelligence Levels Category:No Ears Category:No Tail Category:Hat Category:Characters Named After Their Species